


Celebrate Good Times

by Aki_Aiko



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Deaths, Harper's Island fusion, Horror, Violence, dark!Blaine, dark!Karofsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Aiko/pseuds/Aki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids (and Mr. Schue, of course) take a vacation.  Horror happens.  If you've seen Harper's Island, you know where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> extra warning: LOTS of character death  
> I started to put this in Maybes but soon realized it's a quite a bit to stick in there.

_"I feel like I'm in a horror movie where this creature follows me around, terrifying me."_

1.

Kurt kept his cellphone against his ear as the glee club's rented boat neared the island shore. Already the reception was getting spotty, making Blaine's voice cut in and out.

"Have fun," he was saying. "Don't worry about-"

The phone cut off and Kurt sighed, pocketing it. It would be landlines from here on out.

"Remind me why I'm here again," he asked Mercedes.

She was standing beside him, leaning against the rail. "Because it's damn cold in Ohio. You hate the cold." She linked an arm through his and tugged. "C'mon. Let's go get our bags."

"I've got five."

2.

It was hot and muggy outside. Everyone was gathered around the pool or splashing around inside it. Kurt had a pair of sunglasses perched on his sunscreened nose. Heaven forbid the other guys caught his eye wandering. Though there was a lot of...eye candy...to wander over.

He caught Mercedes and Tina grinning at him and huffed, turning his back on the sight of Sam, clad only in a pair of swim trunks, climbing out of the pool. Which brought him face-to-chest with an awkward looking Finn. In swim trunks.

"Mr. Shue's making burgers. You, uh, want one?" Cue uncomfortable smile.

3.

Puck sidled up to the window and Kurt eyed him warily. He'd come back to the hotel an hour before Mr. Shue's curfew time, flopping on the couch with a blank look on his face. He'd looked over at Kurt with a searching expression, his eyes raking down the other boy's body as if expecting to find bruises.

As everyone got ready for bed, he grabbed the handles of Artie's wheelchair. "We're switchin'."

"Why?" Artie looked up at him, startled.

"'Cause Finn snores like a chainsaw."

"And I have to put up with it because...?"

Kurt frowned. Finn didn't snore.

4.

There was a blur of movement caught at the corner of his eye, but the only thing he saw when he turned was an expanse of green, leafy trees.

"Hello?" Suddenly, he felt like one of those stupid girls from horror movies Finn liked to watch. Any second now, a crazed killer with a machete/axe/chainsaw would come stepping out of the woods to chop him into little, fashionable bits. What did step out was worse.

Rachel folded her arms and glared. "Where have you been? We needed your voice for the sing-a-long."

Kurt shielded his eyes from her outfit monstrosity.

5.

Cupping a hand over his eyes to shield out the sunlight, Kurt could just make out a small boat zipping through the waters. It was too small a vessel and too far away to see anymore detail than the fact that it was a boat, possibly white or grey in color.

Will glanced over at Kurt. "I thought no one else lived here?"

"They don't." The two of them watched as the boat disappeared around an outcropping of rock. "I'll call Blaine on the landline. Maybe he has relatives here he doesn't know about."

He got voicemail after four rings.

6.

"Oh my god," Mercedes cried, causing heads everywhere to snap up. "Kurt, is this Blaine?"

Intrigued by the smile spreading across her face, he stepped around the couch to join her in front of the tall bookcase. She held a book open in her hands. Inside, a younger Blaine smiled up at them. It was an older school photo which showed him in normal, non-Dalton clothes. He sported a head of wild curly hair. Obviously, he had not yet learned the about the joys of hair care. The smile on his face was strangely bashful, endearing yet odd on him.

7.

Everywhere Kurt looked was still and silent. Even the birds were quiet, giving the clearing he stood in an eerie tone. The feeling of being watched was overwhelming. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a few steps back towards the trail which led to the house. It would be safer there, with more people.

At the sound of twigs snapping somewhere close by, he turned and fled down the path towards the sound of music and laughter. He stumbled out of the woods by the pool, and the noise died at his abrupt appearance.

Shuester gaped at him.

8.

"Finn Hudson, don't you dare."

Kurt backed away from the taller teen, only to hit something- _someone_ -warm and solid. Gulping, he turned around to see Puck grinning at him.

"It's Alexander McQueen!" he screeched, clutching at his jacket.

Finn opened his mouth, blinked a few times, then backed away.

Sighing, Kurt took off his jacket and tossed it to Finn. "This is why I never go near pools," he muttered.

Some sort of silent communication passed between Finn and Puck. The jacket got tossed back. It smacked Kurt in the face, one of the buttons whacking him sharply on the forehead.

9.

Rachel looked down, bewildered, at the wooden shaft sticking out of her chest, then crumpled to the grass. As chaos broke out around him, Kurt could only stare in shock at her lifeless eyes. She looked hopelessly confused, even in death.

Finn crying was a distant buzzing in his ears, hazy through everyone else's panicked screams, the boys' angry shouts. He barely noted Puck, Sam, and Mike run off into the woods. It was unreal, really.

"There's a storm coming," he warned Mr. Shuester as the teacher ran inside to call 911. No one would be coming to help them.

10.

A box of CDs was found in the bottom drawer of the entertainment center, and the teenagers groaned at the super-excited look on Shuester's face. They were all surprised to find themselves enjoying themselves and the music while dancing along outside. Even Puck bobbed his head along to the bouncy beat and laughed as Brittany pulled him up to dance.

Fireflies fluttered around them like tiny disco lights. Brittany took great delight in catching some in a glass canning jar, until Santana took it from her hands and unscrewed the lid to set them free.

"They'll die in there, B."

11.

Dave Karofsky had never liked Clue. It was a stupid game his parents forced him to play every Friday night-'Game Night-until he became a teenager and got a social life. The stupidest thing about that board game were the clues. Colonel Mustard with a rope in the billiard room? Lame.

He liked it much better when he made his own game, one where he called the weapon and he called the place. Those losers would be running around that island like chickens with their heads cut off, unable to tell who would be next. One thing was certain, though-Hummel was last.

12.

Rachel Berry was a test run before the big game started. It took one shot, and he was off running. A very detailed map of the island had been emailed to him months before he left Lima, so when three boys ran past he was well hidden in an old treehouse covered by thick foliage.

Karofsky was a big guy, so he had to huddle into a ball, knees drawn to his chest, just to fit in a space designed for a small child to play in. If he straightened up, he'd probably hit his head on the wooden ceiling.

13.

Wheelchair Boy and Asian Girl were fighting when Asian Girl first spotted him approaching, her eyes flickering to the large knife in his hand. Something on his face must have given him away, because she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and hurried off in the other direction, cutting whatever argument the two of them had been in the middle of.

He took his time walking. One of them was in a wheelchair, how fast could he go?

When the chair caught on a rock and the boy tumbled from his seat, turned to Asian Girl and said, "Run."

14.

He knew from the beginning that Puckerman would be the hardest to beat, even over Hudson. They were locked together, flailing around the tool shed, each trying to get the upper hand. The only sound, besides the rattling of various garden tools, was grunting. Neither had the time to do much more than that. And soon enough, it didn't matter. Karofsky angled Puckerman just so and pushed him straight back onto the metal tines of a rake. Puckerman's grip on Karofsky's shirt tightened for a moment, then went slack as his eyes deadened.

Karofsky left him pinned like a bug.

15.

The glee club teacher wasn't the smartest of the bunch. His death wasn't fun at all, he was too easy to sneak up on. It was like playing that stupid board game all over again. Mr. Shuester in the kitchen with a rope.

Fabray was much more fun. She screamed, hands over mouth, when Karofsky entered the living room and darted outside. He chased her around the pool, where the dead blonde cheerleader still floated face down, and into the woods. Her blonde hair fanned out behind her. He grabbed onto to it and yanked her back, bringing his knife around.

16.

Chang was a fast mover, Karofsky had to give him that. He managed to duck out away from each of Karofsky's jabs. It probably would have been easier if Evans wasn't attacking from behind. Or trying to. He was a muscular guy but still puny compared to someone as big and hulking as Karofsky.

When Chang trips over his own nimble feet and cracks his head on the large, jutting rock behind him, Evans lets out a curse and tries to help his friend even in the middle of a fight. Karofsky takes that short moment to strike him down.

17.

Hummel screamed when the black girl-Ferrari?-died, a loud keening wail that would have been high even for a girl. He didn't even move when Karofsky stepped up to him, just plopped to his knees in the dirt and stared at up him, tears running down his face.

"Just do it," he muttered.

Karofsky smiled and ran one hand down Hummel's face. "But I'm not done yet." After raking his eyes over Hummel's small form, he dropped his hand and stepped away.

He could hear Hudson's voice nearing, calling the names of his friends in desperation.

"Sounds like your boyfriend's coming."

18.

Karofsky braced himself as Hudson flew out of the woods and threw his tall body forward in a tackle worthy of the football player he was. Like Puckerman, he was a challenge, if not quite as much, The two of them rolled on the ground, kicking, punching, and even biting.

The knife he held dropped from his hand on impact. Hudson never noticed it lying nearby by and Hummel was too busy sobbing like a girl to see when it skittered towards him. Karofsky rolled them over until he was on top, then grabbed Hudson around the neck and squeezed.

19.

Santana crawled along the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind her. The others' voices were so close, but she could only gasp for air as she drug herself along. Dirt and leaves were smeared along her body and acted as a natural camouflage, so that she was hidden from her friends' view. They couldn't even hear the sound of her quiet struggle over their own panicked arguing.

As her vision began to fade, she was Karofsky across the way, circling around the remaining gleeks, a shark circling his prey. She sighed and slowly lowered her head to the ground.

20.

Well, this wasn't in the plan.

Dave stared up in confusion from where he lay spread-eagled on the ground. Blood bubbled in his throat and he coughed weakly. He turned his head slightly to find Kurt staring at him with horror, eyes still glassy and traumatized.

Dave stretched a bloody hand towards him. As his body began to slow, he thought back to the locker rooom day that changed everything, feeling soft, cherry-flavored lips against his own. He'd pretend that it ended differently, though, that the second kiss had been as good as the first. Yes. It had been perfect.

21.

Kurt woke up to white-washed walls and windows covered with frilly, ivory colored curtains. He was clean, as if the past few days had never dirtied him.

"Good morning," said Blaine from where he leaned against the bedroom's open doorway. His smile was as kind and gentle as it always was but now it sent a thrill of unease through Kurt's brain. Something was off.

The last few moments of consciousness flooded back and he sat up with a gasp, making his head pound with the movement.

"What?" Blaine asked, still smiling.

"You-You-" Kurt could only sputter random words.

22.

There was coffee, eggs, and bacon set out on a little table in the kitchen when Kurt came downstairs. He'd taken as long as he possibly could to shower and make himself presentable before he gave in to the sharp hunger pangs gnawing at his insides.

Blaine was waiting for him, sipping his cup of coffee. He looked the very picture of patience.

Kurt sank down into the chair across from him. He stayed silent and kept his hands clenched in his lap when Blaine gestured at the food spread out before them.

"Eat. I made it just for you."

23.

He left the food on his plate untouched. Blaine didn't seem to mind, just rustled the newspaper in his hand and started reading. Kurt's eyes narrowed as the day's headline leapt into view.

8 KIDS, 1 TEACHER DEAD AT ISLAND RETREAT. 6 STILL MISSING.

"What did you do?" Kurt whispered. He couldn't bring himself to ask why he'd done it. It would seem too real, then.

"I'm keeping you safe," Blaine answered. "No one can hurt you here."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears at Blaine's voice. He used to find it so comforting.

"My dad will come looking for me."

24.

The house was locked tight. Kurt fluttered around the rooms, ignoring Blaine's insistence that he calm down.

"Really, Kurt there's nowhere for you to go."

The doors locked from the inside. Kurt eyed the hint of thin chain that disappeared under Blaine's collar. Even after everything, he didn't want to hurt the other boy. But he had to get out. He gripped the back of the chair he'd been sitting in earlier.

"Be reasonable. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up."

The chair bounced off the shatterproof window, reverberation from the impact traveling painfully up Kurt's arms.

25.

Designer clothes filled the bedroom closet. Each piece was in Kurt's size, right down to the underwear stashed away in a dresser pushed against one of the walls. Some of the items looked as if they'd come from Kurt's own wardrobe.

He shivered, clutching a sky-blue scarf against his chest, before throwing it away from himself in sudden horror. He dashed to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, dryheaving. He stayed there for a movement to collect himself. It took a few deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. Finally, he made his way back into the bedroom.

26.

"Shhh." Blaine gathered Kurt's slumped form to his chest. "Don't worry. Nothing will hurt you here."

Kurt wanted to tell him it was too late, he was already hurting, but couldn't keep the tears from falling. He turned his head into Blaine shoulder and clutched at his jacket like it was a lifeline. Blaine's hand rubbed his back in soothing circles.

After some time had passed, Kurt was left a boneless lump against his chest. Blaine pulled his up.

"Come on. There's some music in the living room. We can sing all we want here."

Kurt nodded, wiping at his eyes.

27.

Kurt scrambled with the keys. Breath coming in harsh, panicked gasps, he threw open the door and, ignoring Blaine's pained groan from behind him, stepped outside.

It was a sunny day, far too perfect. The light hurt his eyes. He'd barely taken three steps before a body slammed in to him and knocked him to the ground. He landed on his elbows, Blaine looming over him.

"I told you, there's nowhere to go. _Look."_

Kurt raised his head and stared out at the sky before him. They were on a steep rock that overlooked the ocean.

"The boat's gone, Kurt."

28.

Kurt lashed out in blind panic, catching Blaine in the jaw. He ran back into the house and shut the door, leaning on it in a futile effort to keep it closed. He couldn't lock it-he'd dropped the key. At a hard shove to the door, he flew backwards, landing on his backside. Blaine slammed the door behind him and stopped to stare silently at him. He didn't look angry.

A shadow at one of the windows caught Kurt's eye and he gasped. "Finn."

Blaine turned to look, and Kurt took the opportunity to slam a foot into his knee.

29.

Two teenaged boys sat across from each other in an out of the way cafe. They were a mismatched pair, one much bigger than the other.

"What do I get out of this?" Karofsky asked.

"Kurt, of course."

"Right. I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes. We get rid of the people who claim to care about him and leave behind the only two people who do."

"I don't care about him like that."

Blaine smiled, leaning forward on the table a bit. "But you do want him."

Karofsky scowled. "You'd give him to me? Just like that?"

Blaine sighed.

30.

Kurt clutched at Finn's side as they peered over the edge of the cliff to where Blaine's broken body was just visible on the rocks below. A low sob fell from Kurt mouth as his mind flashed back to the boy who had been so kind to him and had given him courage when he'd needed it most.

"It's okay," Finn chanted. He looked terrible, his face bloody and a large bruise encircling his neck.

"How did you get here?" Kurt managed to choke out.

"There was a boat...a really old boat. I don't think it will get us home."


End file.
